One last Kiss
by Strega
Summary: James Potter comes to visit Sirius Black for the weekend. They talk, they laugh, they kiss, then Sirius can't remember any of it.


DISCLAIMER: I don't any of them. That's life I guess, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!  
  
WARNINGS: Slash, some sap I guess. It's also kinda AU. That's around the ending though.   
You've been warned.  
  
  
DEDICATION:To Flufferdust043 and Kajorn. I love you guy's!  
  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE* This is a James/Sirius fic. I don't really think of them as a   
couple, but I wanted to see how it would work out. This is set in Sirius' parent's house  
over summer. I'm sure if you're underage you are not even going to think about continuing  
to read, right? That's funny. I'm sure anyone pay's attention to the warnings. Whatever...I like  
feedback. Oh yeah! The sonnet at the beginning isn't mine. It was written by Shakespeare. There is sex  
in this, but I only mention that they had it. I'm not really in the right frame of mind to write James and   
Sirius getting it on.  
  
  
  
Last Kiss  
  
36  
Let me confess that we two must be twain,  
Although our undivided loves are one:  
So shall those blots that do with me remain,  
Without thy help, by me be borne alone.  
In our two loves there is but one respect,  
Though in our lives there a seperable spite,  
Which though it alter not love's sole effect,  
Yet doth it steal sweet hours from love's delight.  
I may not evermore acknowledge thee,  
Lest my bewailed guilt should do thee shame;  
Nor thou with public kindness honour me,  
Unless thou take that honour from thy name:  
But do not so; I love thee in such a sort,  
As, thou being mine, mine is thy good report.  
  
  
  
  
Sirius Black stared out the window of his parent's house. He sighed and ran his hands through his  
shoulder-length black hair.//I wish summer would hurry up and end already. I can't wait to go  
back to school.// He smiled as he thought of his friends, especially James Potter. He stood up   
and sat on the couch, pulling a photo album out from under it. He opened it and grinned as a   
picture of himself and James reveled itself. James had his arm's wrapped around Sirius' shoulder's   
from behind and was grinning. Sirius was leaning back against him with a look of pure bliss on his face.  
Sirius was so engrossed in the picture that he didn't here someone knocking at the front door. He  
finally snapped out of his trance as the knocking became more persistant. "Coming!" he called out  
standing and walking to the front door. He opened it and stared in shock.  
  
  
"James?" James smiled and held up an overnight bag. "Hey Sirius." James' smiled grew wider, "Can   
I come in?" A stunned Sirius nodded and stepped aside and James walked in. Sirius shut the door and faced his  
friend."What are you doing here? I mean, it's not that I'm not thrilled to see you, it's just-"  
James' laughter interupted Sirius and he started at him. James shook his head, "Has anyone told you  
how cute you llok when you're flustered?" Sirius blushed as James pulled him into a quick hug. He pulled  
away and walked to the couch, plopping down on it and sighing. Sirius took a seat next to him and  
picked up the photo album, closing it and setting it on the coffee table. Him and James sat in silence  
for several minutes, before Sirius questioned his arrival." So what does bring you here James?"  
James cleared his throat and smiled weakly," My parent's kicked me out for the night. Something about  
wanting privacy. It's their anniversary for the first time they met or something like that. I didn't  
really want to pry, or think about it for that matter. What they do on their own time is their bussiness."  
Sirius nodded and smirked, "So you want to stay here for the night?" James nodded," If that's alright with you."  
Sirius grinned, "Of course it is! I must warn you that my parent's are at some wizarding convention in London."  
  
  
James' eyes fell on the forgotten photo album on the table. He snuck a side glance at Sirius who was staring at   
the floor. He grabbed the album quickly, "What's this?" "Huh?" Sirius looked up and his eye's went wide. He lunged at   
James, who jumped up and dodged Sirius. James opened it randomly and smiled at what he saw, "When did this  
happen?" Sirius walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. It was a picture of Remus, Peter, Snape and Sirius.  
The four of them were outside in the snow, literally. Sirius, Peter and Severus were laying on the ground,packed down with  
snow. Peter was shaped like a turtle, Sirius a bumble bee, and Severus was a bunny rabit. They were all glaring at Remus,  
who was standing next to them with a look of triumph on his face. Sirius grinned as he recalled the day they had  
fallen for Remus' trick. James shook his head. "That happened when Remus and Severus had just started going out. The   
christmas you went home." James nodded and turned the page, Sirius cleared his throat and blushed. James looked at  
Sirius then back at the picture. Sirius and James were sharing one of the bigger chairs in the Griffyindor commomn room.  
James was shaking his head and pointing up, while Sirius was trying to kiss him. James closed the album and chuckled.  
  
  
"Interesting picture's." He sat it back down on the table and faced Sirius. Sirius stared at him and sighed, he started to  
turn away but James spun him around," Sirius I.." James leaned forward and Sirius closed his eye's.  
Sirius felt soft lips touched his. He leaned against James, surrendering to the kiss. Sirius could feel what James wanted   
to tell him that he couldn't say with words, no matter how resourceful his best friend with words. He could feel it by the way   
James' lips caressed the surface of his face before returning to his mouth once again. He too kissed back, pouring all his feelings for   
James he felt, but couldn't say, into the kiss. James' hands slipped behind to Sirius' back, and he wrapped his arm's around his  
waist, pulling him closer. Sirius wound his arms around James' neck, not wanting to break the kiss, but eventually they had to break to  
let the air fill their lungs. James grinned at Sirius, who smiled back. " We can't keep doing this." Sirius nodded, his voice hushed, "I  
know, but...one more time?" James agreed and Sirius led him to his room. He shut the door and turned to James who had taken off his robe.  
Sirius took off his shirt and walked to his friend. He pressed his lips against James' and succumbed to the feeling's and emotions that were  
coursing through him.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Sirius woke up and immediantly stiffened when he felt someone laying next to him. He looked over and relaxed when he saw James'   
sleeping form. He smiled to himself as he remembered last night. He had a lot of passion built up  
inside of him and did he ever let it out. He sat up and slowly climbed out of bed, trying not to wake the boy next to him.  
Sirius pulled on some boxer's and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple out of the fridge and bit into  
it, chewing thoughtfully. He gaspedd lightly as a pair of arm's wrapped themselves around his waist. "Morning." James said,  
yawning. Sirius smiled," Morning to you to. What do you want to do today?" James let go of Sirius, " I'm going  
to leave in about ten minutes." Sirius spun around, "Why? Can't you stay for a few hours?" James shook his head no, "My   
parent's are expectiong me back early. They invited Lily and her parent's over for brunch." Sirius nodded and walked  
into the living room. James went to his room and got dressed, returning to Sirius' side a few minutes later.  
He gave Sirius a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sirius wrapped his arm's around his neck, "Give me a real kiss."  
James shook his head, "You'll forget it all if I do." "Please James." James leaned toward Sirius' waiting lips, stopping an inch before them,  
"If I kiss you, it will make the sun go down." He captured Sirius' lips in a passionate kiss, pouring his soul into it. After several  
secounds Sirius began to feel dizzy. He tried to push away from James, but the other boy refused to move. Sirius' eye's rolled into  
the back of his head as he passed out.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
"Sirius? Sirius wake up son." Sirius groaned and slowly opened his eye's. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing home so early?" Sirius' mom   
laughed, "Dear, it's Monday. We already told you this is when we were coming back." Sirius' dad helped him stand, "Monday?"  
Sirius shook his head and looked at his parent's, "What was I doing on the floor?" His parent's shrugged. Sirius sat down on the couch, his mom  
sitting next to him. "So what did you and James do while he was here?" Sirius looked at his mom. "James? He was here?"  
" What's the last thing you remember?" Sirius stared hard at the floor. "You two leaving." "Falling must have really scrambled your brain.   
He left a note. See." She handed him the note. Sirius unfolded it and read it.  
  
  
  
Sirius;   
  
Thanks for letting me stay the night. I had fun wandering around town and getting lost.   
I'll see you in a few week's when school starts. Give my regards to your parent's.  
  
-James-  
  
  
  
Sirius stared at the note then shrugged, "I guess we went to town. It will all probably come to me  
later." His mom smiled and Sirius stood up and walked to the window. He stood staring out the window  
and smiled, //I wish summer would hurry up and end already. I can't wait to go back to school.// He smiled  
as he thought of his friends, especially James Potter. 


End file.
